


favors

by carrionkid



Series: Requests 2020 [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Calling In A Favor, Conversations, Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: a request for:  the idea i got the other night basically was just "okay so daredevil is daredevil but matthew is 'just a lawyer'. so what if (due some terrible, horrible occurrence) matty owed bullseye a favor, who ends up getting into legal trouble that he, unfortunately, can't solve any other way than by hiring a lawyer. and oh boy, does he have a lawyer in mind." like, it was late and the canon is still just mostly loose ends to be but i thought it'd be just SO DAMN FUNNY-It’d be easy, pop his thumb outta the socket, slip through the cuffs before anyone even noticed. He’s had worse done to him. Even done worse to himself. He could splint it on his own.But he won’t. Nah, if he plays his cards right, he’ll be a free man soon. Gotta be on his best behavior.Which is why he’s in this room in the first place, ‘cos see, his memory sure as shit ain’t great, but heknowswhen he’s got a favor to call in.And this one’s a big favor, one that gets him all giddy. He’s got the Devil’s “right hand man” wrapped around his little finger today.
Series: Requests 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687084
Kudos: 14





	favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eazlby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eazlby/gifts).



He likes it here in this room. 

In his cell, he doesn’t get  _ jack shit _ , just a cot bolted to the fucking floor and meals two times a day. 

But  _ here?  _

Here he’s got a chair, and a table, and  _ sure, _ he’s  _ handcuffed _ to the table and they’re both bolted down, but he can kick his legs back and forth and lean back, and there’s even a window up at the very top of the room, streaming in some fucking sunlight for once. He could get outta here if he wanted to, right quick, but he doesn’t want to give them any reason to strip anything else from his miserable excuse for a cell.

It’d be easy, pop his thumb outta the socket, slip through the cuffs before anyone even noticed. He’s had worse done to him. Even done worse to himself. He could splint it on his own.

But he won’t. Nah, if he plays his cards right, he’ll be a free man soon. Gotta be on his best behavior.

Which is why he’s in this room in the first place, ‘cos see, his memory sure as shit ain’t great, but he  _ knows _ when he’s got a favor to call in.

And this one’s a  _ big _ favor, one that gets him all giddy. He’s got the Devil’s “right hand man” wrapped around his little finger today.

He was half worried Matty  _ wouldn’t _ show, but finally,  _ finally _ , the door creeps open and Matty slips in.

The two of them might damn well be the same person, or they might not. Maybe he’s just as crazy as everyone says he is. But he's got a hunch or two, even if they seem awfully outta this world. Matty’s blind and, well, he’s here today and Bullseye’s pretty damn sure the Devil himself wouldn’t come here just ‘cos he  _ owes  _ him. 

“Sorry, I got caught up--”

“Fucking  _ finally! _ ” He crows, rattles the handcuffs for emphasis, remembers that he’s on  _ good behavior _ right about now, “Aw it’s fine, don’t worry about it, let’s start over. I’m B-”

“I know who you are, Benjamin.”

He scowls, digs his nails into the meat of his palms, “Bullseye. My name’s Bullseye.”

"I don't know why  _ you _ called me," Matty spits.

"Whatever happened to innocent 'til proven guilty, huh? Thought you lawyer types were all keen on that!"

Matty tap tap taps his way over to the table, scowl smeared across his face, "You've already been proven guilty. That's why you're  _ here. _ "

"And you  _ owe  _ me one. That's why  _ you're _ here."

(See, it's a funny story how they ended up in this predicament. It was a long while back and the only reason he remembers it at all was 'cos there wasn't a chance in hell he'd miss out on cashing it in. 

It's simple. He likes to keep tabs on people. Calling it stalking would be  _ undignified. _ He keeps tabs on the Devil and he keeps tabs on Matty and if he's really onto something, really isn't as outta his head as everyone thinks, then Matty's real fucking clever.

Honest to god,  _ hah!,  _ he wants them to be the same person. That'd just be  _ perfect. _ He'd be fucking  _ perfect.  _ They'd be two halves of the same coin, changing shape to fit in anywhere they want. He wonders which is Matty boy's  _ real _ name and which is the lie.)

Matty scrapes the chair across the floor while he pulls it out, rips Bullseye away from his thoughts something awful.

"What do you want from me?" Matty sighs and settles down in his seat.

"I want out."

"You have to know it isn't that easy--"

Bullseye kicks his legs back and forth and digs his nails just a bit further into his palms, "When that fucking  _ pal  _ of yours brought me, well, it's more like he  _ dumped  _ me here, I didn't even know who I was. Not properly. And it's hazy, but I don't think they did any of the shit they were 'sposed to do. Just pawned me off on the medical ward and next thing I know someone's tellin' me I had another psychotic break or somethin', oh and I'm a resident of Riker's fucking Island again."

Matty stares him down with this  _ look.  _ Jaw set, lips pulled to a thin line, arms crossed. He'd recognize it anywhere, and god knows he's eating it up right now.  _ I'm not happy, but you're right. _

(It was the same look he had that night when he ended up owing Bullseye a favor. He'd been watching Matty's apartment that night. Not really doing much, just staying out of sight, keeping tabs on him, like he does.

Sure, there's a bit of an obsession there. Doesn't entirely make sense to him, even now, but he couldn't stop thinking about either of them, still can't.)

But he's getting carried away, still needs to win Matty over, so he continues, "I dunno why I'm even in here this time. Remember palming some shit here and there, redistributing the wealth apparently, and I'm sure the devil on your shoulder got it all back to their rightful owners. Seems like overkill this time around."

“And you’re  _ asking _ for help? Not just slaughtering your way out of here like you always do?” Matty laughs.

“Aw, come  _ on _ ! You’d do it too if you had to live like this!”

He knows exactly how to get to Matty, how to slip his fingers into his chest and wrap his hand around his heart and  _ squeeze. _ He  _ knows _ weak spots, where to hit so he’ll bring the whole house of cards down.

Which is how he knew he had a pretty good chance of getting Murdock to actually turn up today.

(See, there’d been a  _ problem. _ Namely that somebody who wasn’t supposed to be there was poking around in Matty’s place while the man of the house was out. So  _ naturally, _ Bullseye had jimmied open the fire-escape window and slipped right in and crept right up behind him. Hooked his chin over the man’s shoulder and whispered  _ quiet now _ and twisted his head until something snapped and the man went slack in Matty’s desk chair.

Hardly leaves a mess like that, ‘cos he  _ can _ be considerate when he wants to be.)

“I guess we could appeal,” Matty says,  _ finally,  _ “But that depends on a lot of different circumstances.” 

“You think there was a fuckin’  _ trial? _ I already told you! Soon as they figured out who I was they assumed I might as well get sent back here!” He ends up cut short by the hand-cuffs when he tries to throw his arms up, “And I’ve been doin’ everything  _ right!  _ I take my meds like I’m ‘sposed to and I’m  _ better!” _

“You’re the last person I want to get out,” Matty growls, nose wrinkled.

“Good for you! You finally fucking admitted it instead of hidin’ behind  _ justice _ or whatever!”

But Matty just holds up a hand to stop him, “Can you let me  _ finish? _ ”

He settles down and thinks about how Matty looked just about as dead serious when he got home that night as he does now. 

(He had been quiet. Real fucking quiet, almost  _ scared _ Bullseye. Just stood on the threshold of his little office like he already knew what was waiting for him inside there. Like he knew why Bullseye had stayed when he didn’t even know it himself. Like he understood all the secrets of the fucking universe.

And Bullseye had said, “ _ We have to stop meeting like this.” _

And,  _ “He was awfully interested in some of those files of yours. Must be important, I think he was gonna pocket them.” _

And,  _ “Better keep ‘em close. I don’t wanna make a habit of this shit.” _

And,  _ “He’s on the house, but you’ll owe me for the cleanup.” _

All while Matty just pursed his lips and crossed his arms. Never even told him to leave or nothin’.)

“You’re the last person I want to get out… But, this isn’t  _ right,”  _ Matty sighs, and it’s just about the sweetest thrill he’s ever had; finally managed to turn the altar boy’s little moral compass on its head.

“So what can you do for me, baby? Better be something worth it.”

(He hopes they’re both thinking about that night. About how he had dragged one fifty or so pounds of dead weight across Matty’s office all on his lonesome. Got it all the way out to the fire escape and slipped back in to put all the furniture back to rights, just how he had remembered it.

He hadn’t ever expected Matty to leave him alone in the room, didn’t think he’d trust him enough. And he sure as shit hadn’t expected Matty to come  _ back.  _ To stop him at the window and hand him a glass of water.

“ _ Never, and I mean  _ never _ , do something like this again,” _ Matty had said.

And he’d taken the water, gulped it all down because it was cool and he felt so fucking hot, feverish almost, in the night air. Shouldn’t’ve mattered so much, but it felt like it did.)

“I’ll see what I can do. But I can’t guarantee anything. Most people would rather see you rot here for the rest of your life.”

He smiles, crooked and awful, “Well, I guess I always could break out again…”

Matty scowls and Bullseye can’t help but wonder if that’s how he looked when he got the news that the police had found the body. 

(Bullseye had dragged it real far off, didn’t want anyone looking too close at Matty, ‘cos then the fun would be over. And after all, he figured he’d oughta make sure it was a job well done, since he’d been Matty’s guardian angel for the night.)

“Okay,” Matty whispers, quiet as a surrender, leaning in like he’s collecting his files, “But we’re even after this.”

“Aw, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get rid of me!” He laughs, watches how Matty flinches, “But it won’t be that easy, see, we’re linked, red string of fate, we’re nothing without each other.”

Matty gets up, straightens his jacket, “Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night.”


End file.
